


The Fake Dating AU That Has No Actual Dating

by threecheersfortheblackparade



Series: Random Danger Days Fics [15]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album)
Genre: Fake/Pretend Relationship, Gen, Not A Romance Fic cause my aro heart says NO ROMANCE ONLY FAKE DATING AU, jet appears calm but internally hes like HJHKHKHKH???????, kobra has the fab 4s single braincell, party and ghoul are to dumbass gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threecheersfortheblackparade/pseuds/threecheersfortheblackparade
Summary: party they/themjet he/him star/starskobra he/him xe/xemghoul he/him she/her
Relationships: Jet Star/Party Poison (Danger Days), Not Really, ish - Relationship
Series: Random Danger Days Fics [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908487
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	The Fake Dating AU That Has No Actual Dating

**Author's Note:**

> party they/them  
> jet he/him star/stars  
> kobra he/him xe/xem  
> ghoul he/him she/her

“So, your solution is to _date_ jet??”

“ _Fake_ date jet” the redheaded joy corrected.

Kobra sighed and shook his head, but he was smiling, so party reckoned he wasn’t as annoyed as he pretended.

* * *

“Heyyy, my favourite crash queens”

Ghoul ran in and draped himself across both the sofa and party, causing the latter to mutter curses under their breath as they shifted to accommodate his weight. 

“Fucking bitch”

“Love ya too honey” 

She gave party an exaggerated kiss on the cheek, which they wiped away with a mixture of amusement and disgust. They then turned to flip off kobra, who was smirking.

“So, whats this i hear about a certain someone wanting to date our jet?”

The venom siblings shared A Look. Once again kobra sighed, before explaining.

“So, y’know how newsie got me an’ party tickets to see AKA Loretta yesterday? Well, i had to go to see Pony about my dress for halloween, so i let jet take my ticket, right? And so whilst they were there these ritalin rats were harrasing jet for, yknow, not dating anyone”

“Okay, so you met some dickheads, but what has that got to do with you two dating??”

This time party answered. “Oh we’re gonna pretend to date to like, prove them wrong. Not thst anyone _needs_ to date of course, but still.”

Kobra turned to ghoul, hoping to see the same _can-you-believe-this???_ Look on his face. Instead, she looked excited- even more enthusiastic than party, a feat incredible initslef.

* * *

It wasn’t that he was against them fake dating, per say. In fact, it would make a rather amusing prank on the others. It was just that, as the occasional owner of the Fab Fours Single Braincell, he felt that he should at least _pretend_ to have objections.

* * *

“You realise your gonna have to actually ask jet first right???”

Going by the shocked looks on their faces, they hadn’t, in fact realised it. Kobra had assumed as much. He sighed.

* * *

“Ask me what???”

Jet was standing in the doorway, hands on stars hips, looking both curious and amused. Party looked down, slightly embarrassed, and mumbled something, apparently hoping for everyone to forget the idea.

Apparently, ghoul thought otherwise, and she launched into an incredibly enthusiastic explanation.

* * *

"So you'll do it"

" _Obviously_ "

Party jumped up, and flung their arms around stars neck.

Kobra laughed. This would certainly be interesting. 


End file.
